thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Arson
Jessica Arson is a Tribute owned by Cal. Please don't use her without my permission. Personal Information 'Name: '''Jessica Arson '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''2 (14, 4) '''Personality: '''Confident, determined and tactical sum up Jessica pretty well. She is driven, motivated and persuasive, and extroverted, like many Careers. However, she is polite, mannerful and considerate, and isn't prejudiced, distinguishing her from many people's impressions of tributes from richer Districts. Although fair, Jess often holds grudges against people and remembers even what she knows she should forget and forgive. Personal Backstory The lifestyle of a Career - Be born, train, and kill 23 other people. Then become rich and famous, popular with many yet hated by more, and recede from the public eye after a few years. Jess didn't think this was that bad of a way to live at first, but sent to a training academy as long ago as she can remember, her perspective has changed. The Games, she has been told, are the way of the Capitol telling the Districts that without the people at the centre of Panem, no-one would have a purpose. Reworded by her friend Ava as 'Showing Panem who's boss'. Ava was 2 years older than Jessica. They'd got to know each other as they shared a dormitory from a young age, and shared training classes when they were younger, a similar level of skill. Soon, Ava's age meant she was far more experienced and talented than Jessica could have hoped to be, and their only time together was at lunches and in their dorm. Their differences complimented each others personalities - Where Jessica was grudging, Ava was forgiving. As they grew older, their friendship only strengthened, even with less time together because of their training differences. The education each of the girls received was the same, yet the way they went about training for the Games differed significantly. Ava trained with spears and crossbows, focusing more on ranged weaponry. Her non-physical training consisted mainly of survival knowledge. Jess, however, focused on close-quarters combat, and proficiency with close-range weaponry. Her fitness and strength played a part in her training outside of weaponry, and her non-combat training revolved more around other people, and her abilities in predicting her opponents. Her weapons of choice were short swords, machetes and a falchion, but she trained more with using just her body in combat. Each year, training would slow whilst the Games were taking place. It carried on, but each day there was a few hours of recapping what had happened each day in the Arena. Mentors used this footage to show future Tributes how people went right or wrong, and it was only at the age of 13 that Jessica realized they showed very little emotion when someone died. They only saw what could be evaluated or improved upon. Jess didn't mind watching the games, and even though less bloodthirsty than many Careers, she was much less affected than her friend Ava. She detested the Games. Couldn't bare watching them. Two years passed. And Ava had something to say one evening. Sleeping on the bunk above Jess, she said something which could change Jess for the rest of her life. ''"I'm volunteering." Apparently her mentor thought she could win the Games easily. And not volunteering would mean she was somehow a stage below everybody else in society, so Ava felt as though she had no other option. So she did volunteer. Her Games were eventful. Surviving the bloodbath in the Career pack and getting away without killing anyone, she was safely on her way to victory. That is, until the Career pack hadn't killed anyone in 2 days. Leaving in the middle of the night, she took her supplies and left a note saying she'd gone off chasing a tribute. The district 1 female, initially insignificant in the Career pack and not completely stable before the Games started, went on a rampage and killed the entire Career pack in 5 minutes, and that left four tributes in the Arena. 3 a few hours later, with mutts claiming the life of a young boy. The 22nd death that year spun Jess's life on its head. Ava was foraging for food when a mutation caught her off guard. She killed it, but the commotion distracted her from the threat of another tribute hidden few metres away. The district 1 female leapt on top of her, sadistically killing her slowly with a wide-eyed look of a person lost in a daydream. Ava died a few hours later. And even after all of that, it turned out the last person left standing was a boy from district 6 who no-one expected to live through the Bloodbath, who won by out-living the district 1 female, who couldn't tell the ground from the sky. If she hadn't killed Ava, she could have easily won the Games. Insomnia plagued Jessica for months afterwards. And Jessica was alone. With nothing but training to do, she persuaded herself that she would be the girl who would change the Games. She knew now that the Games weren't what she'd been told they were, that they were purely for enjoyment and an excuse to look down on people, and Jessica vowed to never be like that. If she won the Games, she'd change them. No, not if. When. Eighteen, Jess finds herself on the stage next to her escort, briefly thinking of how naturally her hand punched upwards and her cry to enter the Games issued from her mouth. She was going to win. Appearance Tall and strong, with a healthy look. 'Eye Colour: '''Hazel '''Hair Colour: '''Deep brown '''Height: '''5'10 Games Information '''Strengths: ' * Very physically fit, excelling at close range, melee and hand-to-hand combat, and disarming others. * Very persuasive and manipulative, skilled with predicting other people. * Quick thinking and doesn't regret her decisions. 'Weaknesses: ' * Holds grudges and puts them before alot else. * Often gets attached to particular allies. * Sometimes suffers from lack of sleep. '''Fears: '''Going insane, being outwitted. '''Preferred Weapons: '''Swords, Machetes, Falchions, or even with none. '''Interview Angle: '''Determined, polite and witty. '''Training Strategy: '''Show and improve your capability with weapons, telling the Career pack you're with them but leave the Career pack alone, mix with other tributes and see if they could be alliance partners. Focus on survival skills. Demonstrate your skills mostly outside of weaponry for the Gamemakers. '''General Strategy: '''Gather supplies and fight with the Careers regardless of your alliance (and escape the Cornucopia with allies if not a Career whilst they're distracted). Kill if necessary or to prove a point. Throughout the Games, put your training to use. '''Token: '''None '''Preferred Alliance: '''Any alliance, but often with the Careers. Games Participated in Category:18 year olds Category:The CalAmity of One's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:Females